Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!
by Keely Jade
Summary: “When Bella asked me to be her maid of honor, I thought she was on something…but when she took me dress shopping, I knew she was on something…” Bella drank way too much coffee. What will happen? All Bella's POV. Read and Review! :D Two-shot.
1. Coffee!

A/N: Hello! This FanFiction was an idea by my friend Nikki (JateSkateFate815). She dared me to write a Fanfic of a sentence she gave me. Haha, so, I kept my word to writing the fanfic, so here is the fanfic.

Nikki, you so owe me for this one!

Summary: "When Bella asked me to be her maid of honor, I thought she was on something…but when she took me dress shopping, I _knew_ she was on something…"

Dedications: Nikki (JateSkateFate815), because she gave me this brilliantly hilarious dare to write this fanfic, and because she's wickedly amazing. Also, she is the brilliant woman who wrote the summary (Which was the sentence she gave me). So thanks a ton plus a billion Nikkers!

Disclaimer: ** I live, breathe speak Twilight, but sadly, I don't own the amazing Twilight Saga. –Sigh-**

All Bella's POV

Because I couldn't sleep, I woke up at 5:08, and now, here I was. I sat at the kitchen table, playing with a wrapper to a straw. I could smell coffee brewing in the coffee pot. I looked at the time: 6:08 AM. I've been up for exactly an hour, doing nothing. Charlie had left early to go fishing, and soon after he left, I awoke. I stood up, getting a mug from the cupboard, pouring myself a cup of coffee. I didn't bother to put any cream or sugar in it; I needed the energy, due to the little amount of sleep I got the night before. I walked into the living room, and turned on the news. I was more engrossed in the small, yellow mug I held in my hand that was filled with coffee. I brought the mug to my lips one more time, taking a long swig.

After drinking the last drop of coffee, I got another cup. I drank it quickly, finishing the pot. I searched the cabinets, looking for another bag of coffee. Nothing. There wasn't anymore coffee in the house. I decided to take a trip to the store.

I jumped in my truck, wanting more coffee. It was completely weird that I used to detest coffee, and now I was completely and utterly in love with it. The engine revved, and I made a wide turn into the parking lot of the Thriftway. I turned the engine off, hearing the motor die down. I got out, walking inside. I looked around for a bit in the coffee aisle, eyeing the specialty coffee, the regular, cheap coffee Charlie usually bought, and the gourmet coffee imported from England. I grabbed the specialty, irritated I wasn't drinking any coffee.

I paid quickly, and drove home quickly, in need of coffee. I ran inside, falling at the steps, but regaining my balance quickly. I made the coffee, drumming my fingers against the counter, watching each drop fall into the pot, watching it slowly rise higher and higher by the minute. Irritated, I grabbed the coffee pot, pouring myself a cup quickly, and taking a sip. The warmth of the liquid burned my tongue, but the burning sensation felt nice against my tongue.

After getting a second cup, the phone rang. I jumped, due to the over energized mood I was in from the black coffee.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Bells," A friendly voice said. Jacob. "I was just making sure that you were still up to going to lunch today. You are, right?"

"Sure, sure, Jake," I said a little jumpy, taking a sip of coffee. My hand shook as I set the mug back on the counter.

"You okay Bella? You seem a little jumpy." He asked me in a nervous tone.

"Sure, sure, Jake. I'm fine! Just come get me at noon." My words were slurred, and my voice was filled with excitement.

"Okay, Bella…" he trailed off, and I turned the phone off, pressing numerous buttons before finding the 'Off' button.

I sipped at my coffee some more, getting another cup. I poured it too quickly, spilling some on the counter. Quickly, I washed away the coffee. I drank my last bit of coffee from the second pot, wanting more. I knew I shouldn't make anymore, but I couldn't contain myself. I jumped around the kitchen, making one last pot. It brewed slower than ever, and I waited as patient as I could before I drank directly from the pot, gulping the coffee quickly. I stopped numerous times, due to the burning coffee that burned my throat. I wiped my face, which was splattered with dried coffee.

The pounding on the door, which was meant as a knock, indicated that Jake was here. I jumped, throwing my coat on, jumping out onto the porch.

"Hey Jake!" I blurted, seeing him smiling at me.

"Hey Bella." He eyed me suspiciously. Do I seem different? Maybe it's because of the several cups of coffee I have.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I repeated. I couldn't stop myself from jumping off the steps of the porch, and falling on the lawn. "Ouch," I said getting up, rubbing the grass from my jeans.

"Where to?" Jake said, getting in his car.

"Anywhere! Anywhere's go with me!" I said. My words came out rushed, but I didn't mean them to be.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" He asked me, looking at my eyes like I was on some type of drug or something.

"Nothing, not a thing, Jake!" I jumped in the seat, bouncing around.

"Okay…" He started the car, backing out. I looked behind us, seeing my house fade with the distance. "I HAVE TO PEE!" I blurted. Jake looked over at me incredulously.

"Um…did you forget to um…urinate or something?" He muffled a laugh.

"No, I just have to go _REALLY_ bad!" I explained, holding the inside of my legs.

"Um. Okay." He pulled into a small café parking lot, laughing at me. We both got out, and I jumped into the café, Jake behind me. We sat down at a booth by the window, and looked at the menus that were set in front of us. A waitress came by to take our orders.

"What you two like?" She asked sweetly. I jumped in my seat. She looked at me.

"Coffee!" was the first thing out of my mouth. She wrote it down and asked me if I wanted anything else. "Nope, not anything else! Just coffee! No cream, no sugar! Just black!"

"Okay. And what about you?" She looked at Jake.

"Um. How about…" He looked down at his menu. "A hamburger with a side of fries and a coke."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She left the table, and Jake looked at me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Sure, sure, Jake!" I smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" he said hesitantly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Will you be my maid of honor!?" His jaw fell open and I didn't know why. I giggled.

"Um. What?"

"My maid of honor! I'm getting married next month, of course, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my maid of honor!" I said, going over every aspect. He continued to look at me with a weird, unreadable expression.

"Um. Sure, Bella." I think he thought I was bluffing!

"Yay!" I clapped my hands and stood up. "I'm gonna go pee! I'm about to pee my panties!" I skipped off to the bathroom to pee.

After using the bathroom, I went back to the table and my coffee was there.  
"Yum!" I said, sitting down. I poured a cup, drinking it all in three large gulps. Jake simply stared at me.

"Bella, how much coffee have you had today?"

"SO MUCH!" I answered, pouring some more. He took the pot from me, setting it down.

"I don't think you should drink anymore," He said, taking my cup too. I crossed my hands over my chest and pouted.

"But Jakey, I'm SO tired! That's why I drank the coffee!"

"Maybe I should take you home…" He stood up, and grabbed me by the arm.

"No!" I shouted loudly. Maybe a little too loud. People looked at us, and I sat back down, as did Jake. "You have to eat first! Then we can leave and you can come back to my house! We can go shopping on the internet for dresses!"

"Dresses?" He said it like I was crazy!

"Yes! Dresses!" And I smiled at him large, taking a large swig of coffee.

A/N: Wow, this has got to be the most random and craziest things I've ever written in my entire life. Wow. This is a totally stupid fanfic, but my friend Nikki wanted me to write it! I know it's really confusing, but if you're confused, here's what's going on: Jake and Bella are friends, JUST friends. He and Edward get along, and Bella and Edward are getting married soon. That's why Bella asked him to be her maid of honor.

Understand? Haha.

Anyways, review please. Thanks for reading!


	2. Will You be My Maid of Honor?

We were driving home, and thanks to Jake, I was deprived of coffee. He wouldn't let me drink more than one cup at the café, and I threatened to bite him, although I knew I wouldn't. He promised I could have a cup when we got back to my house, but I think he was lying to shut me up.

We pulled into the driveway, and I jumped out before he even came to a full stop. I ran up the steps, shoved the house key in the lock, and busted in, running to the kitchen. But because I was running, and because I'm terribly klutzy, I ran into a wall, falling on the floor.

"OW!" I held my head in my hand. "Oww." Jake ran inside, laughing when he saw me on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked through his laughs.

"I'm okay." I stood up, holding my head. "Can you make me a pot of coffee?" I asked in a very innocent voice.

He broke out laughing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He continued to laugh at me while my cheeks turned beat red in embarrassment. All I wanted was a simple cup of coffee! Is that so much to ask? No.

I watched him laugh a little longer, and then randomly, I remembered about shopping for dresses.

"Jake!" I said loudly. He jumped, looking at me.

"What?"

"I'll be right back!" I shot up the stairs, falling twice, and finally, I made up the stairs. I turned the computer on, jumping around the room while it started. After 20 long minutes, I clicked out of numerous pop-up ads, and finally, I clicked on my favorite search engine. I clicked on my favorites, and clicked on the site of a boutique Alice recommended for my wedding. I looked around the site for a minute, and then I called Jacob's name. He came up, and rushed out when he saw what was on the screen: I long, flowing, light blue dress.

"JAKE! Come back here!" I ran after him. It was no use. He was probably already to Norway by now.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" He called from somewhere near. I looked to my left. Oh, he was in the bathroom! I knocked on the door.

"Jake, c'mon! You agreed to be my maid of honor and-"

"I did NOT agree to be your maid of honor, Bella!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "JAKEY! I'm going to make a pot of coffee. If you don't come out, I'm going to go mad!"

"Oh so help me God," I heard him mumbled before opening the door. He sighed angrily. I smiled. "FINE. Let's go look at frilly dresses. I'm not wearing one, though."

"JAAAAAAAAKE!" I jumped into his arms, happy he agreed to look. "I'm going to make coffee! Go get a head start on what dress you want to wear!" I skipped off, hearing him groan.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" He called after me.

"Sure, sure, Jake! Sure you aren't!" I laughed, entering the kitchen. I looked around for the coffee packets.

"Looking for these?" I heard a velvet voice say. Edward! I looked behind me, looking up into Edward's glowing eyes.

"Edward!" I jumped into his marble arms, happy he was here. "Give me my coffee!" I laughed, trying to wrench the coffee packets from his hands.

"Nope. Sorry, darling. I've heard you've had enough for the day." He flashed a crooked smile at me.

"But Edward!" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward pulled me against him.

"Now, now, Bella." He laughed a musical laugh. "No more coffee for a while. You're very hyper and not yourself."

"Coffee's amazing!" I said, looking into his eyes. His eyes sparkled, amused.

"Silly girl," He said under his breath, taking me up the stairs.

I followed him.

"Jake?" He called in a friendly voice.

"In here," Jacob called back from my room. We headed for my room. Jake sat, looking at dresses at my desk. I laughing wildly, even Edward couldn't contain his laughter.

"Um…I can explain," Jake said embarrassed. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. I laughed some more.  
"Jake! You'll be a great maid of honor!"

"Maid of honor?" Edward questioned.

"Yes! Maid of honor!" I laughed at how funny that sounded. Edward cocked an eyebrow at Jake.

Jake sighed. "Bella asked me to be her maid of honor," he sighed. "When Bella asked me to be her maid of honor, I thought she was on something…but when she took me dress shopping, I _knew_ she was on something," He added to annoy me. It worked. I was so NOT on anything! "Of course, she was on a coffee high."

"Bella, Bella, you know you're very sensitive to caffeine," Edward scolded me. I smiled innocently.

"I was tired!" I defended myself. "I woke up a little bit after five!"

Edward and Jake both looked at me strangely.

"How long have you been drinking coffee today, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Well, it's almost four o'clock, isn't it?" Jake and Edward both nodded. "So, I've been drinking coffee since…after six in the morning! So about ten hours!"

"Oh my God." I heard Jake say in shock. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I found it so humorous they were making such a big deal out me drinking fifteen cups of coffee.

"Bella, you look exhausted," Edward noted, touching below my eyes.

"I'm not though!" I said. I didn't _feel_ tired, thanks to the large amount of coffee I had. But my hyper mood seemed to be fading faster and faster by the minute.

"Bella, you shouldn't have drank that much coffee," Jake commented, looking at my eyes too. Did I have bags under my eyes or something? Probably. "You should lie down, Bells," Jake insisted. Edward agreed with a nod.

"I don't want to," I pouted. Edward and Jake both sighed.

"Isabella," Edward said, my name rolling off the tip of his tongue. "Lie down. Alice is coming to get me soon."

"Why?" I whined. I didn't want Edward to leave.

"Love, I came by to check on you. I didn't know you were with Jacob, and when I came in, I heard you and Jacob bickering. So I waited for one of you to come down the stairs, and then you came down. I only planned to check on you, and leave," he explained. "I'm going hunting with Alice tonight," he added.

"Will you be back tonight?" I asked sadly.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, love. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I'll come by then, and we'll spend the day together while Alice and Esme plan our wedding."

I pouted.

"It's okay, Bells. I'll stay with you tonight," Jacob joked, flashing a smile.

"Jacob, as much as I'd love for you to do that for her, I'm afraid she's going to have to pass," Edward smirked at Jake. I loved they got along.

"Jake, will you still be my maid of honor?" Please say yes…

"Sure," he smirked, gazing my cheek with the side of his hand.

We all stood in the center of my room. If Edward and Jacob didn't get along anymore, like before, this would have been very awkward, but it didn't, it felt right. We heard a car door shut, and then we heard the front door shut lightly, and then Alice appeared in the room, smiling, with a foam cup in her hand.

"Hey, Bella!" She smiled at me, giving me a one-armed hug, due to she was holding a cup of…coffee…

"New drink?" I asked, eying her cup.

"No silly!" She chirped in her high soprano. "It's coffee! I got it for you!"

"Um," I hesitantly took the foam cup in my hand. "How did you…" Of course. She saw it in a vision.

She giggled, knowing I realized how she knew. "Of course, Bella. I know these two were going crazy over a simple cup of coffee." She laughed. "Actually, I only saw Edward going crazy, but I knew someone else was here with him, and I figured it was Jacob."

I laughed too. "Sorry, Alice, but I'm going to pass on the coffee. I'm feeling a little sick from it." And I was. My stomach felt weird, like I was going to puke.

"You don't look too hot," Jake laughed, my face probably turning a sickish green color.

"Bella, would you like me to stay with you?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"No, no, Edward. You need to hunt. I'll be okay," I lied. I wanted him to stay with me, to hold my hair back when I finally puked up the fifteen cups of coffee I consumed.

"Bella, I'm staying," he promised. I smiled. He led me to my bed, and Jake moved towards the door. I looked at him.

"I have to go," He said apologetically. "I told Dad I'd be back by five. It's quarter to five now." I nodded sadly.

"Bye Jake. Thanks for spending the day with me while I went nuts."

"No problem, Bells. We should do it again sometime." He smiled at me large, opening the door, and leaving me with Edward and Alice.

"I'm staying right here with you all day," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Alice asked.

"How about a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee, coffee, coffee…" Edward shook his head with a laugh, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I smiled, knowing there would be no more coffee for me.

A/N: Yay! A whole story finished in two days. Now, it's up to you guys to review me. There could be a sequel if I get enough reviews…I was thinking about Bella drinking large amounts of coffee on her wedding day…Wouldn't that just be hilarious? Haha.

Review, review, review!

And thanks for reading!


End file.
